My Umbrella
by yue.kizu
Summary: il pleut encore dans le monde interieur d'Ichigo et son hollow decide d'y remedier, mais à sa manière ...
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Ma correctrice pour cette fic: Meyhell ._**  
**_

C'est une première pour moi, apres avoir lu beaucoup de fan fiction de bleach , (j'avoue je suis tombée par hasard dessus --' ...) Je me suis rendue compte que j'appréciais surtout les couples Ichigo et son Hollow et d'autre encore que je develloperais plus tard ;)

Alors on peut lire cette fiction en écoutant la chanson "Umbrella" de Rihana, ça donne une autre dimension au texte je trouve , mais après à vous de voir

**tout les commentaires, conseils et critiques sont les bienvenus**

**Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de reprendre et de corriger les dernières (?) fautes d'orthographe qui restaient, je m'en excuse** mais je suis un peu surbooké , faudrait que je pense a acheter un agenda xD )

* * *

tout les personnages appartiennent à **Tite Kubo , **sinon ça finirait bizarrement avec moi ...

**Catégorie **:

**resumé :** il pleut encore dans le monde interieur d'ichigo et son hollow décide d'y remedier, mais à sa maniere ...

**Moment **: je dirais après le retour de la Soul Society

**couple** : Ichigo et son Hollow Hichigo

voila j'espère ne rien avoir oublié et ne pas avoir trop bavardé (**_si si t'es trop soulante yue_** ...)

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que cette pluie inondait le monde intérieur, mais cela n'allait plus duré

Hichigo en avait vraiment marre de ce sale temps, alors il monta un plan et allât le soumettre à Zangetsu

« T'en penses quoi de mon idée ?

-hum si ça peut rendre le sourire a Hichigo, pourquoi pas »

_Eh bien majesté on peut dire qu'on utilise nos neurones rien que pour toi, crois bien que tu es un privilégié_

Zangestu profita du sommeil d'ichigo pour le ramener dans le monde intérieur, les bâtiments étaient toujours aussi bleus, mais il pleuvait toujours

« -Euh Zangetsu tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'as ramené dans le monde intérieur ? »

« -bien sur Ichigo, mais avant n'oublie pas que quelque soit la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves, nous en souffrons, ou l'apprécions»

Ça y est il est repartit dans ces délires de philosophes ne put s'empêcher de penser ichigo

« Bref, repris Zangetsu, j'ai fait ma part du boulot, rappelle moi quand vous aurez finit »

_Comment ça quand vous aurez finit ? _

Trop tard, Zangetsu venait de disparaitre …

Ichigo ressentait un étrange malaise, ou était donc son double maudit? Ce Hichigo de malheur ??

Une musique retentit, il s'agissait d'un rythme pas désagréable, c'était du r'n'b, même si Ichigo n'était pas très fan il devait reconnaitre que la musique était entrainante

Il se tourna donc pour identifier la source de cette musique, quand un spectacle lui coupa le souffle

Son hollow, celui qui hantait ces cauchemars, mais qu'il commençait à apprécier sans vouloir se l'avouer se tenait devant lui, habillé en cuir avec un chapeau qui lui cachait malicieusement œil droit, le gauche brillait d'excitation, faisant ressortir l'éclat doré de ces prunelles, un regard ensorcelant en définitive, la musique était arrêté pour le moment, pour ne pas stopper la magie de l'instant

Hichigo fit apparaitre une chaise pour son Roi, et appuya sur le bouton Play de la chaine hifi, avec lenteur et sensualité.

Que … non. Comment pouvait-on trouver ses gestes sensuels, Ichigo se frappa la tête mentalement, sans grand succès.

Hichigo tira sur sa ceinture et enfila la mitaine en cuir, d'un geste très doux, et commença la chorégraphie, elle était a couper le souffle, le hollow se déhanchait sur le son sirupeux, avec une lenteur calculée, l'œil brulant de malice .Il pleuvait toujours, mais le rideau de pluie s'allégea, les gouttes n'étant plus que caresses tendres sur la peau , ce qui ravit le hollow,

_On dirait que mon petit plan fonctionne _se réjouit il intérieurement

Le hollow s'élança donc après un petit temps d'arrêt, en chantant « umbrella », il était magnifique se déhanchant avec le parapluie dans ses mains, s'en servant pour hypnotiser le shimigami par des mouvements suggestifs. Celui-ci essayant désespérément de détacher son regard du hollow qui était, il voulait bien l'avouer, envoutant, surtout avec cette tenue en cuir.

Le hollow devenait passablement excité lui aussi car il voyait bien qu'il faisait de l'effet sur son roi...

D'un claquement de doigt il changea de tenue, il portait maintenant des collant résilles et un body pardessus, un body en forme de boxer évidement, il prit appuis sur son ombrelle et s'approcha de Ichigo, d'une démarche chaloupée

Ledit Ichigo n'en menait pas large, ses lèvres étaient très sèches, il passa nerveusement sa langue sur elles, sa langue tremblait d'excitation, le hollow s'était suffisamment approché et il en profita pour attrapé cette langue qui osait sortir de cette bouche, l'échange fut brûlant tellement ils étaient excités. Hichigo se repris et murmura à l'oreille de son roi d'une voix anormalement basse et chaude

« Attends donc un peu, ce n'est pas encore finit, mon beau roi

-j'écoute, je vois et j'obéis lui répondit ichigo, la voix tendue de désir et d'attente »

Hichigo ravi de se changement dans le comportement de son roi, le contourna sans rompre le contact physique. Le hollow connaissait les faiblesses et les points sensibles du corps du jeune homme par cœur...

Il se baissa et lui souffla derrière l'oreille, Ichigo tremblait tellement il était tendu ; il esquissa un geste vers son hollow, mais celui-ci lui tapa sur la main avec son parapluie et lui murmura au passage de cette voix si envoutante

« Pas encore mon seigneur, pas encore...

On touche juste avec les yeux ne l'oublie pas »

Il agrémenta ces paroles d'un délicat baiser sur sa joue, comme un papillon qui se déposait sur une fleur magnifique.

Ichigo senti la peau lui brûler à l'endroit où Hichigo l'avait touché, il n'en pouvait plus mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de suivre les consignes du hollow, après tout il pouvait bien le laisser diriger de temps en temps, c'était agréable de ne pas avoir à réfléchir...

Voyant qu'Ichigo avait décidé de ne plus bouger et de suivre ses règles du jeu, le hollow décida de faire monter la température encore plus, il sentait le reiastu du jeune homme qui devenait électrique et cela le renforçait dans sa quête de ce septième ciel

Le hollow se décida à quitter le dos d'Ichigo pour pouvoir s'accaparer l'attention de ces yeux chocolat qui avait le don de rendre fou de désir Hichigo. . La pluie était maintenant devenue de la brume et on ne distinguait plus le danseur, seulement les contours de sa silhouette, ce qui rendait la situation encore plus insoutenable si cela était possible pour Ichigo…

Jouant de cette situation il en profita pour suggérer des mouvements sensuels qui eurent pour effet d'exciter encore plus notre pauvre shimigami. Sentant que son roi ne pouvait plus se retenir, Hichigo décida de passer à la phase finale de son plan, celle qui était la plus incertaine pour lui, celle où il risquait le plus.

Il claqua des doigts pour la dernière fois, et se retrouva nu recouvert d'une poudre argentée.

Ichigo pu enfin voir que tout ce manège ne laissait pas son hollow intérieur indifférent non plus.

En effet sa virilité était dressée et raide, toutefois Hichigo décida de faire languir encore un peu celui qui allait devenir à n'en plus douter son amant

Il esquissât quelques pas de sa démarche féline et langoureuse et s'approchant doucement et à intervalle régulier de son roi. Ichigo avait la gorge nouée devant ce spectacle magnifique, il essaya d'humidifier ses lèvres qui étaient redevenues sèches entre temps, mais ne put pas le faire tellement il était paralysé sous l'émotion, il réussit toutefois à respirer, et le rouge montât a ses joues, les colorant joliment.

Hichigo fut le premier à rompre ce silence, ce calme avant la tempête.

« Tu porte déjà le nom d'un fruit mais si tu rougis, tu vas vraiment ressembler à une fraise.. »

Et avant que SON shimigami ne put répondre ou esquisser un mouvement il reprit d'une voix volontairement basse.

« J'ai pas dit que tu pouvais encore bouger.. »

Ichigo lui lança un regard suppliant, mais le hollow fut sans cœur, il continua à se déhancher devant les yeux du shimigami le temps que celui-ci ne put plus qu'aligner qu'une seule phrase « s'il te plait… s'il te plait… s'il te plait »

Hichigo sentait qu'il atteignait lui aussi ces limites, l'attente en devenait douloureuse et il avait hâte de pouvoir attendre le septième ciel avec son amant. IL tenta d'esquisser un dernier pas mais son roi qui arrivait à lire ses émotions maintenant qu'ils avaient abaissé leurs barrières tout les deux, sentit une ouverture et s'engouffra dedans, grâce au shumpo il se déplaçât derrière son hollow, frôlant au passage son intimité, Hichigo ne put retenir un gémissement avant de se mordre la langue

« Je savais bien que tu avais atteins tes limites » murmura Ichigo a l'oreille de son double

* * *

…..

**Suite au prochain chapitre, si vous la voulez bien sur ...**

_**Moi sadique ? non c'est juste que j'aimerais savoir si ça vous plait xD**_

Je voudrais remercier les personnes qui ont laissé un commentaire , ça m'a fait très plaisir ! merci a vous !


	2. Suite et fin

Voila la suite :)

promis je m'améliore pour la prochaine fic ! oui c'est un defi que je me lance, comme dirais ichigo c'est une promesse que je me suis faite à moi même

on me dit en régie d'arrêter mes bêtises parce que ça n'amuse personne ... (ah bon ?Je croyais )

Bref comme auparavant, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas .. (et là personne ne me dit que je suis ridicule einh ?)

Shiro, Hichigo, Dark Ichigo, Monochrome et Ichilow sont les mêmes persos (non sans blague .. ), je me suis documentée sur la manière dont on l'appelait pour pas mourir idiote xD j'ai bien fait non ?

* * *

_Hichigo sentait qu'il atteignait lui aussi ses limites, l'attente en devenait douloureuse et il avait hâte de pouvoir attendre le septième ciel avec son amant. Il tenta d'esquisser un dernier pas mais son roi qui arrivait à lire ses émotions maintenant qu'ils avaient abaissé leurs barrières tout les deux, sentit une ouverture et s'engouffra dedans, grâce au shumpo il se déplaça derrière son hollow, frôlant au passage son intimité, Hichigo ne put retenir un gémissement avant de se mordre la langue._

_« Je savais bien que tu avais atteins tes limites » murmura Ichigo à l'oreille de son double_

Hichigo se sentit fondre au son de la voix de son roi. Comment pouvait-il avoir une voix si basse et si chaude ?

_Et le pire c'est qu'il ne s'en rend même pas compte_ pensa-t-il.

« Alors Monsieur le roi, on a décidé de ne plus suivre les règles ?

Tu sais que tu peux être puni ? »

« Il me semblait pourtant que tu faisais tout pour que je ne suive pas ces règles, hollow, me serais-je trompé ? »

Ichilow s'autorisa un sourire, son roi prenait des initiatives, ça devenait intéressant.

Cependant pour ne pas perdre la face, il décida de réagir, pour la forme, ce qui n'était pas facile car son double était dans son dos et lui tenait les épaules. Hichigo se retourna pour lui faire face, mais il n'eut pas le temps de bouger le petit doigt que déjà le shinigami l'avait plaqué contre le mur d'un des immeubles de son monde intérieur. Le hollow sentait l'haleine chaude d'Ichigo dans son cou, l'excitant plus encore

Le rythme cardiaque des deux garçons, battait la chamade à l'unisson. Ils sentaient tout les deux qu'ils étaient entrés dans une spirale dont on ne peut sortir que d'une seule façon

Le temps semblait suspendu, chacun attendant un signe pour se remettre en marche, c'était le calme avant la tempête. La pluie avait complètement disparue, emportant le reste de brume avec elle. Le soleil était éclatant, aucuns nuages ne venaient troubler le tableau.

Un courant d'air ébouriffa les cheveux des deux protagonistes et Hichigo pu sentir l'odeur de son roi, un effluve acre de transpiration mêlée à l'odeur si appétissante et stimulante de son âme, un parfum de fraise.

Ne pouvant plus tenir, Il embrassa fougueusement son vis-à-vis.

Ichigo ne s'y attendant pas, il eu un temps mort mais cela ne dura pas, en effet il répondit au baiser de son hollow avec une force peu commune. Les deux garçons se goutaient, se découvraient et essayait de prendre le dessus l'un sur l'autre. Toutefois à ce jeu Hichigo était meilleur, en effet il n'était pas hollow et face sombre de son roi pour rien. Tout ce qu'Ichigo ne connaissait pas sur l'art d'embrasser, son hollow le connaissait et il ne se privait pas d'en faire profiter le shinigami …

Leurs torses s'étaient rapprochés et se frottaient l'un contre l'autre. Leurs comportements au départ censé, ne fut plus qu'instinct et nécessité de soulager leur tension, leur excitation.

Ichigo était un peu maladroit, mais sa fougue remplaçait son inexpérience.

Sa langue se faisait aventureuse et jouait avec celle du hollow ; elle s'enroulait autour et la chatouillait. Mais Ichigo ne s'en tenait pas là, il explorait aussi le reste de la bouche de son vis-à-vis, parcourant ses dents, goutant ses joues, il était fou de désir et voulait goûter à chaque partie de son hollow.

Ses mains enserraient la tête d'Ichilow comme s'il avait peur que celui ci s'enfuit devant tant de fougue, mais son vis-à-vis ne semblait pas si troublé que ça, toutefois il ne se contentait pas de rester spectateur et parcourait le corps d'Ichigo, en profitant pour dénouer la ceinture de son hakama qu'il commença à faire glisser sur les hanches de son roi.

Le shinigami sentit que son hollow tentait une manœuvre et décida de se détacher un peu de sa tête. En faisant un gros effort il parvint à s'en arracher. Il respira un bon coup et recula légèrement, cessant par la même occasion de se frotter contre la poitrine de son amant. Ledit amant était tout surpris de la réaction d'Ichigo.

« Et bien majesté, on décide de faire une pause ? » le hollow tenta d'être narquois mais était surtout sous le charme de son roi. Il avait un air tellement fragile, à ce tenir comme ça devant lui, les joues teintées d'un rouge à faire pâlir une fraise bien mûre, l'hakama à moitié descendue sur les hanches, les cheveux aux vents et le regard un peu embué par le plaisir qu'il avait pris à ce baiser. De plus autre chose mettait Monochrome en émoi … La vue imprenable de la virilité d'Ichigo qui commençait à être dure, moulé dans le vêtement qui glissait lentement.

_Décidément j'en ai de la chance j'aurais pu tomber sur un roi empoté ou consommant que des hamburgers, mais non je suis tombé sur une fraise qu'on a envie de suçoter …_

Pendant que le hollow réfléchissait, Ichigo lui tentait de reprendre ses esprits, tant bien que mal, mais la vue qu'il avait sous les yeux ne l'aidait pas vraiment

En effet devant lui le hollow était toujours appuyé contre le mur et reprenait sa respiration, il avait les marques des doigts d'Ichigo sur les joues, là où il l'avait tenue si fort. Ses yeux noirs avaient toujours le même éclat, un peu fou mais c'était bien le désir qui prédominait dans ses prunelles dorés, un éclat envoutant. Une couleur rosé se devinait sur ses joues et ce n'était pas la seule partie de son corps qui émouvait le shinigami.

Dark Ichigo décida de reprendre l'initiative et il se jeta sur son vis-à-vis, celui-ci fut si surpris qu'il tomba lourdement sur le sol. Ne le laissant pas reprendre ses esprit, hichigo déchira sa manche et attacha ses mains ensemble. Ainsi il ne pourrait plus se sauver, et il était maintenant le maitre, quel sentiment grandiose, avoir le pouvoir de tuer, de dominer son roi...

Ledit roi d'ailleurs voyait bien que des émotions diverses passaient sur le visage de son hollow, il pâlit et essaya de se libérer, mais il ne réussit qu'a sortit Ichilow de ses pensées. Ichigo frémit devant le regard lubrique qu'affichait son hollow et son entre jambe se tendit encore plus, lui arrachant un gémissement.

Le hollow passât sa langue sur ses lèvres et observa l'effet qu'il faisait sur le shinigami, c'était vraiment grisant, il sourit encore plus en voyant l'entrejambe de celui-ci durcir et en entendant son gémissement. Il était temps de commencer.

Il enleva le reste de la veste, et se positionna à califourchon sur Ichigo. Écartant le kimono de sa proie il passa la main sur la poitrine musclé de son amant. Celui-ci surpris par la fraicheur de la main posé sur ses pectoraux laissa échapper un cri. Ces doigts qui parcouraient son torse le brulaient à chaque endroit touché, lui mettant le feu au corps, il se surprit à tenter de suivre les mouvements de Ichilow, en quémandant ainsi plus d'attention. Une partie d'Ichigo avait honte de son comportement, il était entrain de tomber sous le charme du hollow, mais une autre partie était terriblement excitée, et son excitation eu raison de sa raison. Il devint une chose qui se tortillait sans aucune pudeur sous les caresses de son bourreau.

Dark Ichigo avait d'ailleurs finit par arracher le reste des vêtements du shinigami. Il ne pouvait plus attendre, son excitation était à son comble !

Il frôla la verge érigée de ses longs doigts fins et sentit le shinigami frémir, il leva alors la tête pour voir son visage et l'observa.

Le visage d'Ichigo était crispé, il serrait les lèvres pour ne pas faire sortir un cri de frustration à cause de l'arrêt de la caresse. Ces yeux commençaient à être voilés par le plaisir, et l'éclat de ses prunelles chocolat n'en était que plus saisissant. Il implora du regard son bourreau, le suppliant de continuer

Hichigo sourit, il avait la plus belle vue et pour rien au monde il ne voulait la changer.

Il retourna à l'objet de sa convoitise, et souffla dessus, Dark Ichigo était ravit de la voir frémir encore, faisant gémir Ichigo.

Il commença alors de lent mouvement de va-et-vient sur la verge de sons roi, frôlant au passage ses bourses, les serrant parfois, faisant alors sursauter sa victime. Il s'amusa aussi à griffer le ventre plat d'Ichigo de son autre main et de lui faire un suçon a un endroit stratégique, ce qui fit rougir son amant.

Lequel était suspendu aux gestes du hollow, attendant avec angoisse et plaisir mêlé quel serait le prochain mouvement qu'il effectuerait, quelle serait la prochaine douce torture qu'il allait lui faire subir...

Il ne put se retenir de gémir plus fort quand le hollow le griffa, c'était tellement agréable il fallait bien l'avouer. Il devint rouge de honte devant le suçon que lui fit son bourreau, comment pouvait-il faire ce genre de chose ! S'en était trop. Ichigo se cambra et sa semence. Une goutte se retrouva sur la joue du hollow, qui eut un sourire lubrique ; Il prit son pouce et essuya le sperme, ramenant son doigt à sa bouche, et le suçant au passage dans une pose extrêmement sensuelle. La verge du shinigami qui était au repos se remis au garde à vous immédiatement, ravissant son vis-à-vis.

Il prit alors deux doigts, regarda Ichigo dans les yeux et lui dit :

« Alors ô sama, on est près pour la suite du programme ? Parce que moi je ne pourrais plus attendre très longtemps... »

Dark Ichigo vit passer un peu de peur sur le visage de son roi, mais celui-ci s'était déjà reprit.

« Hum … alors … euh n'y va pas trop fort s'il te plait…Tu es … mon... euh … premier … »

_Enfin ça tu devrais déjà le savoir puisque tu vis dans ma tête, _pensa le roux_. _

Ichigo détourna la tête gêné d'avoir à avouer cette faiblesse et de devoir regarder son hollow dans les yeux, prunelles qui avaient maintenant un éclat lubrique qu'elles ne possédaient pas auparavant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas majesté, je ne peux pas te promettre que tu n'auras pas mal, mais je peux juste te dire que ça passera vite et qu'après tu en redemanderas.»

« Hum …. » Le visage d'Ichigo qui était déjà bien rouge devint cramoisi.

Pendant cet échange, le hollow avait approché sa main du fessier du jeune homme et introduisit un doigt dans son intimité. Ichigo grimaça fortement.

« Détends toi majesté... sinon… je ne pourrais pas…. t'emmener au le septième ciel » lui murmura t il à l'oreille.

Le shinigami se détendit sous la voix sensuelle de son hollow, mais comment pouvait-il avoir une voix si chaude, c'en devenait un supplice.

Pendant ce temps, Dark Ichigo n'avait pas perdu son temps et avait introduit un deuxième doigt dans l'intimité d'Ichigo et entamait des mouvements de va-et-vient, élargissant le fourreau de chair qui allait bientôt l'accueillir.

Ichigo avait un peu mal, mais il commençait à apprécier le traitement que lui faisait subir son hollow, il tenta même de lever le bassin pour accompagner le mouvement des doigts de son amant.

Ichilow se retenait quand à lui tant bien que mal, tant voir son vis-à-vis se tortiller de plaisir sous ses caresses était enivrant. Il devait pourtant se retenir encore un peu.

Il retira ses doigts, s'attirant au passage un grognement de frustration qui le fit sourire.

« Et bien mon roi, je vois qu'on es prêt à passer à autre chose de plus … long... et plus gros.. »

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux, retenant son souffle.

« … euh …. Euh … euh »

Il ne put en dire plus, son hollow lui avait déjà scellé les lèvres d'un baiser doux et chaud.

Son maitre était vraiment trop prude, mais c'était ce qui faisait son charme se dit le hollow.

Dark Ichigo passa les mains dans le dos du shinigami et défit les liens qui enserraient les poignets de son roi. Il lécha tendrement les traces rouges qui étaient apparu, faisant détourner la tête d'Ichigo qui était gêné par cette douce attention. Le hollow sourit, et rigola intérieurement, décidément cette petite fraise était à croquer, comment ne pas vouloir la faire souffrir, mariner, elle était si belle parée de cette couleur rouge du plus bel effet. Il se décida tout de même à passer à l'action et retourna Ichigo d'un coup sec sur le ventre. Le shinigami qui ne s'y était pas attendu en eu le souffle coupé

« Mon prince, on passe la première, tu es prêt ? » lui susurra à l'oreille le hollow

« Euh … naan …. Je … aaannnhh … aahhh …»

Trop tard Ichilow venait d'entrer en Ichigo, pas de la manière la plus douce possible mais avec une certaine tendresse, en même temps c'est un hollow et c'est contre nature pour lui d'être tendre, il lui fallait être un peu cruel quand même !!

Le shinigami ne put retenir un hoquet quand il sentit que son amant était entré entièrement en lui. IL griffa le sol de ses mains, tellement il avait mal, le hollow lui mordillait le lobe de l'oreille droite tout en lui murmurant des mots doux pour le calmer, ses mains était fermement agrippés aux hanches d'Ichigo, pour l'empêcher de se sauver.

Dark Ichigo se retira lentement de l'antre de son amant, le laissant reprendre son souffle, puis il le pénétra à nouveau, tout en douceur cette fois. Ichigo poussa un râle de plaisir quand il sentit son amant frôler sa prostate, des étoiles apparurent devant ses yeux, s'en était trop, il ne pouvait pas ressentir autant de plaisir !

« Hollow ... aaah .. holl… aaahhh … hummm »

Ichigo ne pouvait plus aligner deux mots, il était devenu une poupée, pire rien qu'une chose qui ne demandait qu'a ce que ce moment dure une éternité.

Ichilow quant à lui avait augmenté le rythme des va-et-vient et à chaque fois que son bassin claquait contre les fesses de son amant, il s'approchait de la jouissance. Une main autour de la taille d'Ichigo et l'autre par-dessus celle de son amant, l'empêchant de griffer le sol.

« Shiroo.. ahhh.. Shiroo.. Je... je … ahhh... je vais pas … tenir … mmmm »

Prononcer cette phrase demanda un effort surhumain à Ichigo qui ne put que gémir à chaque coup de reins de son hollow.

Prenant en compte ce que venait de lui dire son amant, Ichilow augmenta encore la cadence, puis la ralentie brusquement, sortit complètement de l'antre du shinigami et y retourna lentement, savourant le fourreau se formant autour de son sexe. S'en fut trop pour Ichigo qui atteint la jouissance dans un dernier coup de reins de son amant. Ichilow fit encore quelques allers retours puis explosa a on tour.

Le hollow ne tenait plus sur ses jambes, il s'affaissa lentement sur Ichigo, puis roula sur le dos pour être à coté de lui. Le shinigami était épuisé, il se roula en boule et se blotti dans les bras de son amant, cela fit sourire Ichilow.

« Alors majesté, on se sent un peu mieux ? »

« Humm … » grogna Ichigo à moitié endormit

« On peut recommencer quand tu le voudras mon prince.. »

« On verra Shiro … on verra … Zzzz » Ichigo venait de sombrer dans le sommeil, épuisé.

Le hollow ne put s'endormir tout de suite, il observa un moment son amant, il n'avait plus les joues rouges, mais il paraissait détendu, et ne fronçait pas les sourcils comme à l'accoutumée, c'était un visage inédit qu'il offrait à son hollow, et celui-ci en était ravi.

« Ma petite fraise, ceci n'est que le début, j'espère que maintenant tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi. Je serais toujours là pour toi » murmura Hichigo à l'oreille de son amant. Puis il s'endormit lui aussi, avec un sourire non sadique ou fou, mais satisfait, repus et heureux, car même si le hollow n'arrivait jamais à prendre le dessus de son roi lors des combats, il avait trouvé un autre moyen pour le dominer, un moyen qui lui apportait encore plus de satisfaction que le fait de posséder son corps

Lorsque Zangetsu revint pour ramener Ichigo dans le monde réel, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de retrouver le roi de ce monde intérieur dans les bras de son hollow, un air de béatitude sur le visage.

Le shinigami était en boule, la tête sur le torse de son hollow, lequel tenait son roi de manière possessive comme un trésor dont on ne veut pas se détacher. Il marmonnait des mots dans son sommeil

« Hum... Je l'aurais … un jour … humm … je l'aurais … humm… cette fraise….. »

Ils formaient un tel tableau que le grand Zangetsu ne put s'empêcher de pouffer et décida d'immortaliser le moment.

Il sortit un appareil photo de sa poche et mitrailla les jeunes endormis. Puis il déposa une photo au pied des deux garçons et il reparti, décidant de les laisser dormir un peu.

* * *

_C'est fou j'avais l'impression que ça faisait plus sur word ... humphf les mystères de l'informatique !_

* * *

**_Voila j'espère que vous avez aimez, c'était ma première fic je m'améliorerait pour la prochaine promis xD _**

**Bon j'ai un peu la tête ailleurs mais on s'en fiche ..**

**Shiro: ouai je confirme on en a rien a faire ...**

**Yue: espèce de salaud , tu pourrais être plus sympa comme même non ? Je viens d'écrire cette fic comme ça t'as pu prendre du bon temps !**

**Ichigo: quoiiiii ?? Shirôôô , ça veut dire quoi ça ??**

**Shiro: Yue quand je te retrouverais, je vais te tuuuuuuueeeeerrrrr nyyyaahahahahahahahah**

**-yue se sauve avant que sa vie soit mise en danger- , d'ailleurs faudrait que je pense a faire du karaté, ça me sauvera la prochaine fois **

**Ichigo crie au loin shiiirrrooo revient iciii on a pas finit tout les deux !!**

**et shiro lui répond ah bon petite fraise ? j'ai des tagadaa t'en veux ??**

...

Voila , bon ben vous pouvez laisser un message après le biip si vous voulez xD , déjà 150 personnes on vu le premier chapitre, j'en suis moi même étonnée et contente, même si on m'a dit que c'était pas beaucoup, moi je trouve ça déjà formidable, merci à vous .


End file.
